Fly dream
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: [TERMINEE!]Zélos déprime, se retrouve dans un bar... mais heureusement un ange se penche sur lui pour apaiser ses souffrance...
1. Une épaule compatissante

**Auteur :** Alia  
**Type** : PG-13, yaoi, un peu OOC  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de TOS ne m'appartiennent pas, l'idée si, bien sur, et.. voilà quoi. Si ça ne suit pas tout à fait l'histoire, ne vous inquiètez pas, c'est normal : j'ai pas encore fini le jeu, et je ne veux plus le finir ! na !  
**Remerciements **: tous ceux de la section Tales en français, j'adore vos fics !  
**Titre** : Fly dream  
**Note **: cela se passe quand nous sommes à Altamira, pour trouver le minerai, pour Colette...

_Fly dream_

Zélos poussa un lourd soupir. Comment avait il atterri là ? Il y avait eut la maladie de Colette, la toxicose des anges, et l'autre, dont le nom était trop compliqué : il ne l'avait pas retenu… Il avait prit peur. Lui, L'Elu, le grand, le beau, le seul et l'unique, bref, lui, Zélos, avait eut peur. Pitoyable, lui souffla sa conscience, toujours aussi cruelle.  
Donc, il avait décidé de ne pas pouvoir être l'Elu. Il ne voulait pas souffrir… Il n'aurait jamais la force de Colette, la force de supporter tout ce qu'elle avait eut à subir. .. .. .. De toute façon, Tésséha'lla n'était pas en danger mais… Qui sait. La période de prospérité pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment, le flux de mana était bouleversé…  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et jeta un regard autour de lui. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si ce genre de bars existait, mais apparemment oui. Colette étant tombée, le groupe était resté à l'unique hôtel d'Altamira, et malgré les protestations justifiées de Sheena sur le fait qu'il n'était pas prudent de se promener seul, Zélos était parti, errant plus ou moins dans les rues…

Et il s'était arrêté là, dans ce bar rempli d'hommes… un bar ? non, plutôt une auberge, étant donné qu'il y avait deux étages de chambres… Il détalla rapidement les clients, cherchant chaussure à sa taille… soupirant quand à l'échec de sa recherche, il replongea dans son verre de jus d'Amangue…  
Il n'avait jamais été capable de boire de l'alcool. Peut être par ce que sa mère, avant de mourir, lui avait dit d'être un bon Elu… de ne jamais souiller son corps, pour offrir à Martel une enveloppe des plus parfaite… Il s'y était toujours tenu… mais à présent, il ne voulait plus être un Elu.

Une partie de corps arriva dans son champ de vision- car quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir sur sa table- et il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme à qui appartenait se bassin… Son visage fin et délicat aurait facilement pu être celui d'une fille, mais sa poitrine pâle sur laquelle était ouverte une chemise blanche ne laissait aucun soupçon… L'étranger lui sourit, passant une mains dans ses cheveux mi-longs, d'un bleu aussi sombre que celui de ses yeux.

Bonsoir ! Vous attendez quelqu'un ?  
- Non… pas spécialement… c'est possible que tu descende de la table ? demanda Zélos…  
Sautant au sol, le jeune homme eut un nouveau sourire…  
- Moi c'est Adel…  
Pas possible. Il se faisait draguer. Lui, le « coureur de jupons », le bourreau des cœurs, se faisait draguer par un homme… Situation plutôt cocasse non ?  
Mais après tout, il était là pour ça, se rappela-t-il douloureusement. Aussi décida-t-il de répondre aux avances du jeune homme, entrant dans son jeu tout en gardant certaines distances, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire avec ses « conquêtes » féminines… Son côté charmeur repris le dessus, effaçant de son esprit les doutes et les peurs qui l'envahissaient depuis quelques temps…  
- Au fait, qu'est ce qu'un noble fait ici ? demanda sa nouvelle proie… -à moins que ce ne fut lui la proie -  
Un rire amer secoua Zélos… Que pouvait-il répondre ?  
- Simplement… prendre du bon temps… répondit-il, un sourire charmeur au visage. Après tout, pourquoi pas lui plutôt qu'un autre ?  
Adel se mordit la lèvre…  
- Et… tu trouve des gens à ton goût ici ?  
- Disons que…  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix dure derrière lui.  
Zélos se retourna, outré, tandis qu'Adel regardait le nouvel arrivant avec un air à la fois apeuré et honteux…  
Le visage de l'Elu se décomposa… Il ferma les yeux, appuyant son visage entier dans ses mains…  
- Adel… Pars.  
Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, s'éloignant de l'Elu.  
- Kratos ! tu te réserve toujours les plus mignons… déjà hier…  
- Laisse nous tranquilles. coupa le mercenaire, glacial  
Un petit signe d'adieu plus tard, et le jeune homme avait disparu…  
Zélos leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu… Celui-ci semblait en colère… pourquoi ?  
- Je pense que nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter dans ma chambre, viens.  
Sous le regard polaire que lui lançait Kratos, le rouquin ne dit rien, se levant simplement pour le suivre au 2e étage…

Une fois le porte fermée, l'ange se tourna vers Zélos…  
- Explique moi ce que tu fais là… gronda-t-il.  
Le ton menaçant mit l'Elu mal à l'aise, et il évalua ses chances de sortir de la pièce : Kratos était plus grand que lui, plus musclé, devant la porte. Il était aussi plus expérimenté et plus rapide. Aucune chance.  
- Je n'en ai pas l'obligation. Cingla-t-il d'un ton des plus aristocratique.  
- Non, mais tu as le devoir de rester « pur », pour ton peuple ! et je te retrouve en train de batifoler avec un gigolo !  
Zélos accusa le coup. Un… gigolo ? Ce jeune homme adorable, amusant, charmant…  
- Je.. je ne savais pas…  
Il s'assis sur le lit, relativement pâle… (toute la relativité est là: après tout, un cachet d'aspirine serait plus pâle que lui)  
Après tout, c'était normal. Comment avait-il pu penser que quelqu'un l'approche par simple envie ? Il avait déjà remarqué ça dans le groupe… Il était totalement exclu, l'attitude de ses « amis » oscillant entre mépris et indifférence…

Il devait vraiment être très pâle, car l'expression de Kratos se radouci, passant presque pour de l'inquiétude, et il s'agenouilla devant l'Elu, posant une main gantée sur sa joue…  
Le contact fit revenir Zélos à la réalité, et il croisa le regard de l'ange… Celui-ci semblait fouiller son âme de ses prunelles ambrées…  
- Est ce que… toi aussi tu me méprises ? finit-il par demander, plantant ses prunelles azurées dans les orbes d'ambres de l'ange.  
Kratos leva un sourcil étonné.  
- Non… Bien sur que non…  
- Pourtant tu devrais… Je.. ne serais jamais un bon Elu… J'ai beau avoir toujours fait tout ce qu'on me demandait… J'ai peur…  
Le brun resta un instant silencieux, et Zélos comprit qu'il avait vu clair dans son jeu…  
- Comment as tu pu penser faire ça avec le premier venu ?  
- Mais j'en ai marre, j'en peux plus ! j'en ai assez qu'on reste avec moi juste par ce que je suis l'Elu ! Je ne veux plus avoir à subir ça… j'en ai assez…  
L'Elu se recroquevilla sur lui même, sans trop comprendre pourquoi… il avait froid soudainement… il entendit un soupir, et sentit le matelas s'alourdir à coté de lui…  
La chaleur se répandit autour de lui, et il releva la tête, ouvrant les yeux sur une tunique violette… Il mis quelques secondes à réaliser que Kratos l'avait attiré contre lui… Il ne le rejetait pas, juste il essayait d'effacer la tristesse qui hantait le cœur du rouquin…  
Etrange.. C'était leur ennemi, en théorie, mais… Quelque chose dans l'attitude du brun rendait impossible le fait de le mettre dans la catégorie « méchant »… De toute façon, pour le moment… Kratos était la seule personne qui semblait le comprendre…  
- Calme-toi… Ca n'avance à rien de se mettre dans des états comme ça…  
La main de Kratos sur sa nuque le détendait… Il se blottit un peu plus contre cette épaule compatissante, se laissant aller peu à peu à cette étreinte caressante…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, entouré par le noir le plus total…  
Il était dans un lit, et… Il avait été déshabillé en bonne partie… Son cœur manqua un battement. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie sans ses vêtements, ange ou pas !  
Quelqu'un bougea à côté de lui, et une main se posa sur sa joue, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.  
- Hum… Qu'est ce qu'il y a Zélos ? murmura l'ange, peu réveillé.  
- Je… je…  
Un poids glacé descendit dans son estomac…  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
La main de Kratos se fit plus baladeuse, glissant contre le flanc du jeune homme…  
- Allons, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas de souvenirs… De cette charmante nuit…  
L'ange se pencha sur le jeune homme, volant un baiser à ses lèvres entr'ouvertes par l'étonnement…  
Zélos le repoussa violemment, se cognant par la même occasion contre le mur…  
- Tu as… osé… !  
Kratos haussa les épaules, se collant au jeune homme encore sous le choc…  
- C'est toi qui l'a voulu… tu voulais renoncer à ta condition d'Elu… J'ai été ravi de pouvoir t'aider…  
Les yeux du rouquin se remplirent de larmes… Il… ne vaudrait plus jamais quoi que ce soit aux yeux des autres…  
Les bras de Kratos se refermèrent sur ses épaules dénudées…  
- Tu regrettes ?  
Seul un sanglot lui répondit…Il approcha ses lèvres des oreilles du jeune homme…  
Zélos ressentit une vive douleur qui lui fit oublier ses larmes… il porta une main à son oreille meurtrie… une sphère froide y était apposée…  
Kratos s'éloigna de jeune homme, le fixant de son regard polaire…  
- La prochaine fois que tu veux faire une bêtise pareille, pense que tout le monde n'est pas aussi conciliant que moi… -son regard se radouci- Tu finira par te retrouver dans des situations gênantes… le gronda doucement le traître, tout en passant une main rassurante sur le dos de l' Elu…  
- Tu… Nous…  
- N'avons rien fait, je te rassure. Je voulais juste tester ta motivation… vérifier si Lloyd savait choisir ses compagnons…  
Zélos se resserra sur lui même, sentant son être se vider… de soulagement ? Quelques minutes passèrent, tandis que le rouquin reprenait ses esprits…  
- Merci. Murmura-t-il.  
Kratos haussa les épaules, intimant doucement au jeune homme de s'allonger, avant de l'imiter…  
- Si jamais tu as encore des doutes…Attends un peu avant de faire une bêtise : je ne serais jamais loin… maintenant, dors, tu rejoindras ton groupe demain…  
Zélos hocha la tête, s'endormant étonnamment vite…

_Le somnifère fait encore effet_ pensa Kratos, une vague de remords remontant en lui… Il avait fait venir du vin, alors que le jeune hommepleurait dans ses bras, l'avait drogué, déshabillé, couché… et attendu qu'il se réveille, tout en répétant ce qu'il allait faire face au jeune homme désorienté… Finalement ça avait plutôt bien marché… et gâce à la boucle d'oreille, il pourrait veiller sur Zélos.. C'était surement le plus instable du groupe... Aucune importance pour le moment... Demain, le jeune rouquin reprendrait sa vie dans le groupe…  
Demain.  
Pour le moment il n'y avait pas besoin d'y penser… Kratos regardait le jeune homme paisiblement endormi, et ne put réprimer un sourire attendri…

Fin…

Ou à suivre ?

**Notes **: déjà, le titre : nul, je sais… « le rêve volant » ou « le rêve d'une mouche »… je ne sais pas, j'en ai rien à faire, je trouve que ça sonne bien…  
Si jamais il y a une suite ( pourquoi pas ?) ce sera surement Ryu-chan qui l'écrira… Enfin, on en a pas encore beaucoup discuté…  
Sinon voilà, bisoux à tous! j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic!


	2. une poitrine compatissante!

**Auteur :** Alia  
**Type** : PG-13, yaoi, un peu OOC  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de TOS ne m'appartiennent pas, l'idée si, bien sur, et.. voilà quoi. Si ça ne suit pas tout à fait l'histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal : je ne voyais pas comment caser les scènes sans faire une petite entorse à l'histoire.. Mais toute petite, hein.  
**Remerciements **: tous ceux de la section Tales en français, j'adore vos fics !  
**Titre** : Fly dream

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de l'hôtel, sept regards se tournèrent vers lui. Apparement, le groupe était sur le point de partir…  
- Zélos, on t'a encore attendu. Soupira Raine avec résignation.  
- Ca aurait été moi, on serait parti sans toi. Fit remarquer Génis, haussant les épaules.  
Un instant il fut tenté de baisser la tête, de s'excuser, et son mal être fut à nouveau là.  
- Je croyais qu'à cause de la cheville de Collette on ne partirait pas avant ce soir ?  
Collette sourit. Au moins une qui était trop idiote pour être méchante volontairement.  
- J'ai décidé de voler un peu !  
Zélos hocha la tête. Puis quelque chose monta en lui, surplombant la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti lors des premiers mots de Raine.  
- J'arrête. Lâcha-t-il soudainement.  
Des regards étonnés fusèrent vers lui, sans trop le comprendre.  
- J'en ai assez. Continua-t-il. Il est clair que pour vous, je ne représente qu'un boulet à transporter, alors autant vous en débarrasser tout de suite.  
A leur mine il comprit qu'il les avait encore déçus… comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Lloyd entama un geste vers lui. Peut être que l'épéiste serait le seul à le regretter un peu. Mais déjà, avant qu'il n'arrive à le toucher, Zélos était hors de portée, dépliant ses ailes dorées pour s'envoler droit vers le soleil, disparaissant ainsi rapidement du champ de vision de ses anciens alliés.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sheena, au bord de la panique.

Il vola jusqu'à être épuisé. Lorsque ses ailes ne le portaient presque plus, il se rendit compte qu'il était au dessus de l'eau… Avec un soupir désabusé, Zélos se rendit compte que s'il ne trouvait pas vite une solution, il allait…  
Soudain, une masse brillante, un peu plus bas, attira son attention.  
Soulagé, l'Elu comprit qu'il était sauvé.

Quand Kratos arriva, à bout de souffle, il comprit rapidement qu'il était trop tard.  
- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il froidement.  
Personne ne voulu croiser son regard pour lui répondre, lui laissant présager que la situation était plus grave qu'elle n'y paraissait.  
- Il est parti. Définitivement.  
Un bruit sec retentit, et Lloyd porta sa main à sa joue brûlante.  
Le regard flamboyant du traître était clair, sans équivoque.  
L'épéiste baissa les yeux, honteux.  
- Dépêchez vous, il faut le retrouver.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il était. Tout était si insolite… l'architecture des lieux, la présence étrange du vide à côté de lui…  
Zélos se releva, contemplant la petite plate-forme sur laquelle il avait atterri quelques heures plus tôt, vu la position du soleil. Il se releva, fit rapidement le tour des lieux avant de replier ses ailes et d'avancer vers la plus grande plate-forme qui s'étendait devant lui, vide elle aussi, passant avec vertige sur le petit escalier qui reliait les deux.  
Les bâtiments hauts et blancs s'étendaient devant lui, apparemment ils n'étaient pas vides, car il pouvait voir bouger derrière les rideaux.  
Décidant de s'approcher, l'Elu frappa à une porte, timidement…  
Une vieille femme entrouvrit, le regardant de ses yeux perçants et clairs.  
- Nous ne voulons pas avoir affaire aux humains, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis.  
Elle allait refermer, mais Zélos glissa sa main pour retenir le battant.  
- Attendez ! … Pouvez vous au moins me dire où je suis ?  
Devant la mine perdue du jeune homme, elle esquissa un sourire.  
- Nous survolons actuellement Mizuho. Tu es sur la ville volante des demi elfes, Exire.  
- Merci… murmura-t-il avant de laisser la porte se refermer.  
Il revint sur la plate-forme, regardant le vide, et Mizuho juste en dessous. Se concentrant, il laissa ses ailes ressortir, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû les utiliser… Si jamais cela se savait, il risquait de graves ennuis… Aucune importance.  
Il évalua la distance, se demandant s'il aurait assez de force pour voler jusqu'à la terre ferme…  
- Tu as l'air fatigué, tu ne devrais pas te reposer avant de repartir ?  
Zélos tourna la tête, étonné par la nouvelle apparition. Un jeune demi elfe lui souriait, et lui tendit la main.  
- Maman me disait toujours que les anges ne sont pas dangereux… Viens avec moi !  
Il hésita un instant, mais un léger battement d'aile lui fit comprendre qu'il n'atteindrait jamais le sol.  
Prenant la menotte tendue, il suivit le garçonnet…

Kratos réprima un soupir. Il venait de perdre la trace. D'un geste énervé, il caressa la bague qui lui ornait le pouce, cherchant à repérer le bijou complémentaire.  
Soit Zélos s'était un peu calmé, soit il était mort. Priant pour que la première solution soit la bonne, il se focalisa sur le dernier souvenir qu'il avait du lien.  
Où était la boucle d'oreille ?

- Tu vis tout seul ?  
- Non, mes deux frères vivent avec moi, mais ils sont partis travailler… comment as tu fait pour avoir des ailes ?  
Zélos sourit tristement, laissant l'enfant jouer avec ses plumes lumineuses. Comment pouvait il lui avouer ? C'était la marque de son esclavage…  
- Je suis comme ça depuis la naissance…  
- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air aussi triste ?  
le regard de l'Elu se brouilla.  
- Parce que j'ai quitté mes amis…  
- Pourquoi ?  
Il allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir deux homme semblables en tout points, qui dévisagèrent l'Elu avec froideur.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, humain ?

Le mal être revint, irradiant le long du bras de Kratos, et il accéléra encore, déployant ses ailes pour voler vers Exire.  
Un coup d'œil en arrière lui montra qu'il était suivi par Lloyd et les autres, en ptéroplan.  
Arrivé sur la cité volante il se mit à courir, vérifiant que le groupe le suivait toujours…  
Puis il s'arrêta devant la porte d'une maison, un sentiment d'oppression lui coupa la respiration, laissant le temps à son fils de le rattraper… Il le laissa d'ailleurs passer devant, considérant que c'était à Lloyd de s'en occuper.  
- Il est là. Souffla-t-il, contenant difficilement tout ce qu'il ressentait.  
Lloyd ouvrit doucement la porte, loin de savoir que l'Elu était en danger, loin de ressentir, comme son père qui y était lié, toute la peur, l'horreur et la peine qui traversait Zélos.  
Dans la salle de séjour, un petit garçon était recroquevillé dans un coin, sanglotant… Sheena se pencha sur lui…  
- Ils l'ont emmené… Ils vont lui faire du mal…  
Elle releva un regard perdu vers Kratos, qui indiqua la pièce du fond, relativement pâle…  
Lloyd s'avança résolument… la porte s'ouvrit, il y eut un bruit de deux sabres dégainés… un bruit répugnant, puis deux bruits mats, légèrement décalés… et enfin le bruit de deux sabres qu'on rengaine.  
Enfin alors Kratos s'avança, notant au passage la rapidité et la technique dont son fils avait fait preuve : les deux demi elfes (et ça n'en fait toujours pas un entier) avaient chacun la tête nettement tranchée. Puis il baissa les yeux sur la chose tremblante qui était par terre, un des cadavres encore avachi dessus… La terreur était à son paroxysme, et n'en pouvant plus, Kratos enleva l'artéfact qu'il avait au doigt et se pencha… il était apparemment le seul à pouvoir réagir. D'un geste prompt, Raine avait fait reculer les plus jeunes, leur évitant ainsi ce spectacle atroce, mais Régal, le professeur et Lloyd étaient figés, incapables de détacher leurs yeux du corps nu, sanglant, maltraité de leur ami. Kratos se pencha donc, arrachant un cri de peur au jeune homme lorsqu'il le toucha… Et ferma les yeux, horrifié, avant de dégager le cadavre, encore profondément enchâssé en l'Elu et de le laisser rouler plus loin, relevant le visage déformé par la terreur vers lui, essayant de capter son attention…  
- Tout va bien maintenant… murmura-t-il. Puis il se tourna vers Lloyd. Trouve moi un drap.  
Il reporta son attention sur le blessé. Raine s'approcha – c'était Régal qui tenait les plus sensibles à distance- lançant ses plus puissants sorts de soins sur le jeune homme, tandis que Kratos le nettoyait, faisant venir de l'eau claire sur ce corps maltraité. Sur son ventre, il y avait gravé une inscription au couteau, assez profonde pour laisser longtemps une cicatrice…  
Une vague de rage submergea Kratos lorsqu'il comprit alors pourquoi on lui avait fait subir ça. Juste pour se venger des humains. Prendre leur Elu, leur symbole de paix, et le souiller, le blesser, et leur renvoyer sûrement, pour leur montrer tout le mépris que la jeune génération de demi elfes avait pour les humains…  
Il passa une main douce sur la joue du roux, tentant de le calmer sans résultats. Enfin, Lloyd arriva avec le drap, et le traitre enroula le corps de l'Elu dedans, le faisant encore plus trembler… Il raffermit sa prise sur lui, se relevant en le gardant contre son torse… Zélos lança sa main pour se protéger, griffant la joue du plus que centenaire, avant de s'échapper de sa prise pour aller se blottir dans le fond de la pièce, tête contre le mur, commençant à sangloter de panique…  
Et deux marques rouges attirèrent l'attention. Deux marques qui auraient du arrêter de saigner lorsque Raine avait lancé ses sorts de soin. Pourtant deux lignes obliques courraient le long des omoplates du roux, et Kratos eut envie de vomir. Ils avaient osé… Ils les lui avaient arrachées...

Il tenta à nouveau une approche, interdisant d'un geste à quiconque de s'en mêler…  
-Zélos…  
L'interpellé sursauta à l'entente de son nom.  
- Zélos, ils ne sont plus là… nous allons te soigner, viens…  
Il passa une main sur le dos tremblant de l'Elu, frôlant volontairement les plaies suintantes, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.  
- Elles repousseront, tu sais… calme toi, tout ira bien…  
L'Elu lui jeta un regard incertain, encore terrorisé, puis sombra dans l'inconscience.  
D'un hochement de tête, Kratos remercia Raine de son sort de morphée.

Lorsqu'il reprit peu à peu conscience, une main fraîche était posée sur son front.  
Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Zélos croisa le regard rougi de Sheena, qui lui passait quelque chose de froid sur le front, sûrement grâce à Celsius…  
Elle lui sourit difficilement lorsqu'il croisa son regard, ses yeux rougis…  
- Je suis contente que tu te sois réveillé . murmura-t-elle. Cela fait deux jours que tu dors…  
Il hocha lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Soudain, il sentit les deux bras de Sheena se refermer sur lui, l'attirant contre une forte poitrine…  
- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée…  
Elle avait fini par partir, ne supportant plus le reflet de sa faute sur le corps malmené de Zélos.

Celui ci se retrouva seul, seul dans un grand lit aux draps bleus…  
Il en profita pour explorer son corps, parcourant peu à peu, douloureusement, la moindre cicatrice du bout des doigts, jusqu'à arriver au bandage propre qui lui entourait le dos et le ventre, et s'étendait jusqu'au milieu des bras…  
Un claquement sec retentit dans son crane, et il revit la ceinture tomber sur ses épaules. Puis il caressa son ventre, cherchant dans sa mémoire embrumée ce qu'on avait pu lui marquer dans la chair… Il se souvenait de sang, douleur, cris… des coups aussi…  
Il allait défaire les bandages lorsqu'une voix l'en empêcha.  
- Je ne pense pas que tu sois encore prêt, Zélos ; tu devrais attendre un peu.  
Le jeune homme releva la tête vers Kratos, et baissa immédiatement la tête.  
- je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il faiblement.  
Les draps le pissèrent légèrement lorsque Kratos vint s'asseoir.  
Lorsque sa main se posa sur l'épaule bandée du rouquin, celui ci sursauta, plantant un regard perdu dans les orbes ambrées du chevalier.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver.

Lloyd se décolla de la porte, laissant son père discuter avec le blessé.  
Une petite phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête : « c'est ma faute », et il en était persuadé. Après tout, c'était lui le chef du groupe, et il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le comportement de ses amis blessait à ce point Zélos. L'Elu avait caché sa vraie nature, sa sensibilité aux blagues bêtes du groupe… Et lui, le responsable, il n'avait rien vu…  
Il se rappellerait longtemps du regard que Kratos lui avait jeté lorsqu'il l'avait dépassé, gardant précieusement Zélos contre lui.

Il garda le jeune homme blottit contre lui, laissant ses mains masser lentement les épaules meurtries…  
Il devait savoir.  
- Zélos… appela-t-il doucement. J'ai besoin de savoir…  
L'Elu rougit, s'écartant un peu du torse rassurant contre lequel il avait trouvé refuge.  
- Zélos, c'est important…  
Détournant les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de recouvrir ses pupilles de ses longs cils de biche, il se concentra légèrement, faisant froncer les sourcils au chevalier.  
Deux moignons encore vaguement dorés pendaient lamentablement des épaules de l'Elu, vestiges de ses magnifiques ailes…  
Pourtant, intérieurement, Kratos était soulagé. Il en restait assez pour qu'il y ait une repousse. Ce serait long, mais d'ici quelques semaines Zélos pourrait à nouveau voler…  
Pourtant quelque chose le choqua soudainement.  
- Zélos… C'est _lui_ qui te les as données, non ? murmura-t-il, sans attendre de réponse. Pourquoi ?  
-Il… menaçait ma sœur…  
C'était bien son style à présent…  
- Qu'est ce que tu dois faire ?  
- Lui livrer l'Elue, puis partir avec lui sur Derris… Si je fais ça, il guérira Sélès…  
Kratos soupira, fermant les yeux un instant.  
- Ecoute. Il n'a pas plus de pouvoir guérisseurs que toi. Il ne pourra rien faire pour ta sœur…  
- Alors… Sélès n'a aucune chance de guérir… ?  
Le chevaliersecouala tête.  
Il regarda le visage fin de l'Elu se décomposer peu à peu, suivit le parcours de sa première larme, puis de sa deuxième…  
Enfin il l'attira contre lui, le laissant sangloter contre son épaule un long moment, passant juste une main rassurante le long du dos de l'Elu, serrant un peu plus ses bras autour du corps fragile du jeune homme…  
Il aurait voulu trouver des mots réconfortants, des mots qui faisaient oublier la peine mais il n'en connaissait pas, et se contenta de s'allonger, invitant son protégé à s'installer plus confortablement par rapport à ses blessures.  
- Je serai là… murmura-t-il, trouvant soudainement l'inspiration.  
Zélos releva ses yeux vers lui, interloqué.  
Le chevalier eut un léger rougissement, presque invisible, et sourit. Etrangement, ce sourire alla droit au cœur de l'Elu.  
- Quoi qu'il se passe, je serai toujours là pour toi…  
Les larmes se tarirent, mais le rouquin resta blotti dans ce giron offert. Peut être même s'y blottit-il un peu plus, comme si Kratos lui avait, par ces quelques mots, donné la permission d'être là, dans ses bras.  
- Merci. Murmura-t-il simplement en guise de réponse, fermant les yeux pour replonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

FIN

C'est vraiment fini ! Pas de suite, rien ! En tout cas en théorie. Ce n'est pas vraiment un KratosxZélos (Saviez vous que la présentation de machinxbidule est en fait due à la place de la personne et doit se présenter en semexuke ? Moi je pensais qu'on mettait en premier le perso principal de l'histoire …), mais ça pourrait le devenir, dans un futur… proche de la fin du jeu par exemple. Mais en théorie, à moins que je ne reçoive une foule de reviews me demandant de faire une suite où je caserais ces deux persos explicitement ensemble (je vois bien quelque chose se passer lorsque Zélos les trahit, version où il ne meurt pas), mais bon, il faudrait vraiment beaucoup de reviews. Au moins 6 pour ce chapitre!

Bises à tous

Alia


End file.
